(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to defense vehicles. More particularly, the subject matter relates to unmanned defense vehicles used in investigating Improvised Explosive Device (IED) threats.
(b) Related Prior Art
Unmanned defense vehicles have long been used in warfare for detecting and/or foiling threats. These vehicles consist of CIED robots (Counter Improvised Explosive Device robots) which are used to perform missions in areas which are too dangerous for soldiers; e.g., detecting mines, explosives, etc.
Like any engineered systems, CIED robots are designed based on a list of predefined requirements. The design is completed by sending finished versions of the CIED robot into the field, collecting feedback from the field, and then re-iterating the development to address the shortfalls and introduce new elements.
However, the very nature of the IED threats is that they are time-varying and constantly evolving. Therefore, it is not possible to have one design that suits all situations. Every time a new threat is detected the process of re-designing the CIED robots has to be repeated.
For example, if a new situation arises which requires mounting a rocket launcher on an unmanned ground vehicle which was not initially designed to have a rocket launcher thereon, the design of the unmanned vehicle has to be changed to introduce a bigger motor/engine, a bigger battery, a sufficient physical space on the chassis to mount the rocket launcher thereon, etc. These changes are substantial and require a re-design of the entire unit.
Accordingly, the process of re-designing unmanned vehicles is expensive, time consuming and impractical especially when the operations are being performed away from the home country. In which case, the CIED robot is sent back to the home country to be re-designed and sent back for testing, and possibly changed further, prior to being deployed in the field.
This approach complicates the operations and puts more lives at risk. Therefore, there is a need for a CIED platform which may be adapted to evolving situations without re-designing the whole robot system again.